Endless Emotions
by abitofwhit
Summary: Haruno Sakura never expected to run into him. She also never expected to continue running into him. And she most definetely didn't expect to fall in love with him. SasukeSakuraGaara
1. Alarm Clock Mishaps

Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic because I'm new here, so feel free to correct me if I spelled anything wrong or whatever.

I do not own Naruto.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 1: Alarm Clock Mishaps

Beep!

Beep!

Beep!

The alarm clock sounded throughout the room belonging to a girl named Haruno Sakura. It continued on with it's beeping.

Beep!

Beep!

Bee..…

The alarm clock stopped as Sakura smashed it into pieces. "Stupid alarm clock", she muttered as she drifted off to sleep.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!

The broken alarm clock woke her up again awhile later. She groggily rose out of bed and sauntered downstairs for breakfast. As Sakura glanced at the clock on the wall, she dropped the cereal she was currently holding and her eyes bugged out.

"OH MY GOD I'M LATE", she cried, and raced upstairs to change.

Sakura was a 16-year-old girl who lived by herself in a 1 bedroom apartment. Ever since her parents died on an S-class mission, she had taken the responsibility of finding a home that she could afford.

She had smooth and shiny bubblegum pink hair that fell to about her waist. Her jade green eyes were big and innocent. Her outfit consisted of faded jean shorts and a red tank top that showed off her belly. She had bandages wrapped around her right leg and a kunai holster attached on the left side of her shorts.

After jumping in the shower, she quickly threw on her regular outfit and combed out her hair while grabbing her keys. She ran out the door and straight to the Konoha hospital, where she worked, but not before locking the door.

'Tsunade is going to kill me' she thought, and ushered chakra to her legs to speed up her pace. This was the third time she was late since she had been named Head Medic a week ago. She blamed it on working so hard for 9 hours of the day.

She made a mental note to herself to clean up the spilt cereal when she returned home.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So? Did you like it?  
Not bad huh? Please enjoy& don't forget to review!

Whit 


	2. Why Me?

Hey everyone it's me again! I know the story got off to a boring start but guess what? It'll get better!!

I don't own Naruto by the way.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 2: Why Me?

'I'm almost there!' Sakura thought a she made her way to the hospital. 'I'll be there in about 5 seconds!' As she came closer and closer, she ran faster and faster. Then suddenly…..

She stopped.

Instead of making it to the hospital, she found herself sprawled on the ground, lying on top of a guy whom she had accidentally run into.

'Great!' she thought, fuming. 'I was almost there.' Keeping control of her anger, she stood up and looked down. The man lay there, glaring at the ground.

He had ebony hair that stuck up in places, and dark onyx eyes. He was wearing a tight black shirt that complimented his muscles and khaki shorts with ninja sandals. He wore bandages around his left leg.

Sakura calmed herself and stuck out a hand. "I'm sorry, I should have been watching where I was going", she said and gave him an impatient smile.

"Yes, you should have" he replied, and ignored the hand she held out to him as he stood up and brushed himself off, throwing her a look that clearly read, 'I hate you'. she continued to stare at him until he huffed and said, "I'm not here for your entertainment, so stop staring at me like that!"

Sakura flushed in anger. How dare he!! The nerve of him!

As he started to walk off, she walked toward him and shouted, " Excuse me!?! Do you have a problem? Jerk! Only a conceited and arrogant bastard would say something like that! And don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you!"

She stalked over to him and poked him in the chest. "Now you listen here! Next time someone apologizes to you for doing something they know was stupid, you accept their apology! Anyone with manners would know that!"

He slapped her hand away. "What did you say?!?"

"You heard what I said!", she retorted. "Besides, I don't repeat myself to people who won't even accept a decent apology!" And with that she stormed past him and into the hospital.

When she entered, she saw Tsunade, tapping her foot impatiently. "Um, I can explain, Tsunade-sama. See, I was going to be on time, but I ran into this one arrogant conceited jerk who made me late." Sakura gave her a sheepish grin. "Sakura, out of all the excuse that you have given me this week, that was the least credible. But enough of that, I'm assigning you a patient with a severe arm injury. He should be arriving any minute now."

15 minutes later, the man from before walked into the hospital, fuming, due to a reason only Sakura knew about." He stood there with an angry aura emitting from him.

"You!!" Sakura yelled. " How dare you even think about coming in here after the way you acted towards me! I can't believe you!" She had the urge to slap him across the face. Too bad Tsunade was here.

"Did you really think that I would let you say all those things to me and then walk away?" he shouted back. "And I'm not here for you! I wouldn't give you the time of day!"

They continued bickering until Tsunade interrupted them. "I see you weren't lying Sakura. And here I thought that Kakashi was starting to rub off on you." Tsunade approached them slowly and said, "Sakura, meet Uchiha Sasuke, our new ANBU captain. Sasuke, meet Haruno Sakura, my apprentice and head medic at this hospital. Sakura, I asked him to come here so you could heal the wound on his arm. He was injured in a fight against Orochimaru."

She let out a soft groan. "I see you have already met each other, and I'm sure you two will get along just fine." "There is no way I am healing that guy." Sakura sniffed, sticking her nose in the air and acting as if he was the worst person on the planet, which in her perspective, he was.

"Sakura, you will heal him and if I find out that you didn't, there will be dire consequences." Sasuke smirked. "Yes, Tsunade-sama", she sighed, obviously frustrated. "I will excuse you from being late for today, but if you continue to do this I may consider that you are unable to handle being a head medic around here.." Tsunade turned around and walked away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

I hope you like it! I think that this is enough for today so see ya later!  
Review!  
Whit 


	3. A Fatal Injury

Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews! I really appreciate them! I would especially like to thank:

Silverfox91

Animeoutcast

For their kind words of encouragement! Read and review!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 3: A Fatal Injury

Sakura watched to make sure that Tsunade wasn't looking, and then turned around and gave Sasuke what she hoped to be an angry scowl. "Follow me", she mumbled as she marched up a flight of stairs, around the corner, and into a room with a sign on the door that read, 'Haruno Sakura, Head Medic'.

Although Sasuke wouldn't admit it, he was impressed. This girl could only be about 16 and she was already a head medic at one of the top hospitals in all the villages.

'This could get interesting', he thought to himself. His thoughts were interrupted by Sakura telling him to 'take a seat'.

"Show me your wound", she stated in a monotone voice. He did so, taking off his shirt in the process. It took all of Sakura's strength to suppress a blush. Sasuke had very well toned muscles, no matter how conceited he was.

As she looked at the wound, she let out a gasp. It was purplish green, and it went halfway into his arm.

Forgetting how rude he had been this morning, she said, "Oh my God! How have you been able to get around? This thing is infected and contains poison and everything! What did you do?!?" Sasuke smirked.

"It's none of your business", he said. "Just heal it." "Yes, your majesty" , she replied in the most sarcastic voice she could muster, and began forming some hand seals so that a glowing green chakra emitted from her hands.

She gently put some pressure on the wound, allowing the purple to disappear. "Poison's gone. Now to the infection." She then rotated her hands so she could begin to take away the infection, when someone stormed into the room.

"Sakura-san!" a medic cried. "The Kazekage of Suna is in the emergency room. None of the medics could heal him and he was transported here immediately! We need your help!" "Oh my God!" , Sakura cried for the second time today.

But as she rushed out of the room after the medic, Sasuke grabbed her arm. "What about me?" he asked. "What about you?" she huffed. " Gaara's life may be in danger, you'll live! I'll be back in a half in hour to check on you. Remain here!" and with that she ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

'Great' Sasuke thought. 'Now she thinks I'm conceited and selfish.' But why did he care? That, he wasn't sure of.

He also thought it odd that Sakura would refer to a leader of a village as 'Gaara' and what frustrated him is that he felt kind of jealous.

Meanwhile with Sakura……

"Kazekage-sama!" Sakura rushed to give aid to Gaara, who lay there with his face twisted in pain.

"I told you not to call me that how many times?" he managed to grunt, and to this she replied, "At least a million." and smiled a softly.

She then turned to a nurse and said, "Status report!" "He has a deep gash in his stomach, it's very fatal! His demon won't let us heal him!" The nurse was obviously not accustomed to situations such as these, and she looked as if she was a bout to faint.

"Get me a scalpel, bandages, and some water!" Sakura ordered, as they rushed about fulfilling her needs. She turned back to Gaara, "Your demon's being stubborn so this might be a tad painful." She shoved a washcloth in his mouth. "That's so you don't shout." after receiving the scalpel, Sakura mentally prepared herself for what was about to happen

"One….two….three!" She plunged the scalpel into his stomach as well as her left hand. Despite the struggling cries from Gaara, she pushed green healing chakra so that it could travel through the scalpel and into the wound.

Sakura pulled her hands away quickly as it closed up and continued adding the chakra to the closed wound through her left hand. She ordered someone to wash the scalpel and applied bandages to the injury.

" It may be sore for awhile, but I think you'll live", Sakura said as she congratulated herself on a job well done. She carefully removed the washcloth from the kazekage's mouth as he ushered a quiet thank you.

The medic from before came back with the water in a glass and asked, "What would you like me to do with this?" to which Sakura replied, "That's for you. You seem a little pale and it looks like you've had a long day so I would like you to take the rest of the day off." She smiled. "Thank you Haruno-san." she replied as she tiredly left the room.

After waving good-bye to Gaara, Sakura made her way back to her office dreading meeting up with the Uchiha again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Did you like it?  
I was reaaaaaally into this chapter so yeah.  
Read and review!  
Whit 


	4. Sasuke's Secret

I really like creating stories.  
I didn't know that it could be this fun & that people would appreciate it so much!  
It makes me feel good :D Thank you, everyone, for making me feel this way!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 4: Sasuke's Secret

Sakura knocked on the door before coming in. 'It feels weird to knock on my own door, especially when I'm staring at my name on it.' she thought.

Apparently Sasuke hadn't heard the knock, or just hadn't cared, because he was currently looking through the supply of medications, every so now and then picking one up and examining it closer.

Sakura coughed, but he still didn't pay any notice to her, so she said, "Do you mind?" He turned to her and replied, "What else was I supposed to do while you were gone?" She let out a frustrated sigh and motioned for him to sit back on the examining table.

Before she could heal his arm, he pointed to her hand and asked, "What happened?" She looked down. Her hand was blackish blue and looked like it had been burned severely. She had gotten it in her fight with Gaara's demon.

Without a second glance, Sakura healed her hand until it was back to normal. It still had a tinge of color to it, and she rubbed it to make sure it didn't hurt. 'Funny how I didn't notice it before.' she thought. She then began to heal his arm.

As she continued healing his arm, she tried to get rid of the awkward silence by asking him questions. She really didn't know why. She just assumed it was because she was bored.

"So how did you get this injury?" She didn't really expect him to answer, after all of the names that she had called him. He was silent for a moment before saying, "I was sent to spy on Orochimaru but he caught me and gave me this before I could get away." He seemed troubled.

"No, I mean tell me what really happened", she replied, rolling her eyes as if she had heard it a million times. "I swear, anything Tsunade-sama doesn't want you to know, she'll cover it up with something like that. It's believable the first time, but after a while it gets old. I've heard almost the exact same story at least 5 times!"

Sasuke sighed. There just wasn't getting around this girl. "If you have to know, when I was little my older brother killed my family but not me for some odd reason that I don't have the answer to just yet. I went to go track him down and avenge my family, with Tsunade-sama's permission. He gave me this wound, but I managed to give him much bigger ones in his side and chest area. If he doesn't have a medic in the Akatsuki, then he most likely is going to die."

"Oh." Sakura muttered. What was she supposed to say? 'That was a smart comment Sakura.' she said to herself, rolling her eyes.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Sasuke. "Why do you refer to the Kazekage of Suna as Gaara?" he asked, changing the topic. Sakura wondered why it mattered. "And you want to know because….?" "Because you don't go around calling people of that high of importance by their first name." he retorted. "What?", she inquired, smirking. "Are you jealous or something?"

His face began to heat up. "No!", he exclaimed. "Can't someone be curious! Why do you take everything I say the wrong way! You remind me of someone I knew."

Sakura wondered who it was. Did he have a girlfriend? She decided to ask. "Was it your girlfriend?" "No", he replied. "It was my mother. She made a small sigh of relief. 'Wait what?' she thought. 'Relief? But I don't even care! Right?'

"Whatever", she said. "I'm all done. Don't do anything strenuous with that arm for a couple of days. It should feel sore for a while but it will fade." She threw him his shirt and he put it on.

They both exited the hospital doors and left without saying a word. There wasn't anything to say. It's not like they liked each other. In fact, it was the complete opposite. They detested each other.

It was around 4:00 in the evening when they left, and after a long day of work and bickering Sakura felt exhausted.

She walked to her house and unlocked the door, thinking of what she could make for dinner. She set her stuff down on the table in the kitchen and opened her fridge. There was nothing there. She then proceeded to check the cupboards. 'Great', she huffed. 'All I have is a single bowl of instant ramen.' she decided to go shopping with Ino the next day, the main reason being that Ino made even grocery shopping fun.

She heated the ramen, read a book on medical jutsus while eating, and jumped in the shower. She brushed her teeth and hair before climbing into her bed. All she could think about was Sasuke and how his clan got murdered. She felt sorry for him even though he was a jerk. She also pondered why he had told her in the first place. It was the last thought in her head as she drifted off to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yeah, I'm finally going to bring in the other characters from Naruto, which I do not own.  
Please review so I can feel good.  
Jk, Jk ; byee

Whit 


	5. The Great Race

Okay so I am going to bring the other characters in Everyone proly knows who they are so I'm not going to explain them Thanks for reviewing…people who review are super smart!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 5: The Great Race

"Ready…..set…..GO!" screamed Ino and Sakura as they dashed throughout the grocery store, racing to see who would reach the counter to pay first.

"eggs…..Eggs…..EGGS!!" Ino shouted as she darted around with the cart looking for the eggs.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!!" yelled a competitive Sakura as she ran through a crowded aisle. Naruto and Hinata were chatting by the milk section when they heard Sakura screaming murder to anyone who wouldn't move. But they realized it was too late for them, as Sakura collided with Hinata causing her to fly into the air, her bag of food spilling all her groceries up with her.

She was caught bridal style thanks to Naruto's quick reflexes, and she blushed as he set her down. Then he remembered the food and held open the bag as he tried to catch it all. Fortunately he did, and he sighed in relief and turned to face where he last saw his best friend, who had already turned around the corner, oblivious to the fact that Hinata could have been injured.

"When will she learn", he muttered as he helped to escort Hinata back home.

Meanwhile, Sakura had one thing left on her list as she was rushing down to get the butter. She cursed as she went careening out of control straight into the stomach of a man who was now doubled over in pain. She realized who it was.

"Gaara!", she cried, kneeling down to look him in the eye.

He managed a weak smile as she helped him to stand back up. "Kind of ironic how the person who healed me decides to turn right around and hurt me again." he said, smirking all the while.

"I'm sorry it was a complete accident and-"

"I WIN!!" Ino screeched, interrupting Sakura's apology.

There stood Ino, shopping bags in hand, pumping her fist in the air. "That's the second time this month forehead-girl!" she yelled, sticking a tongue out at her and completely ignoring Gaara. "You need to start making your list shorter."

"No Ino, that's cheating! And besides, I accidentally hurt Gaara and had to stop so it doesn't count"  
As they continued bickering, Gaara rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, someone came from behind Ino and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Surprise", the mysterious figure whispered in her ear. "HIYAA!" screamed Ino, as she whipped around and smacked the man in the head.

Shikamaru stood there, holding the side of his head in pain as Ino apologized over and over again used her basic medical skills, complements of Sakura, to try and heal the bump beginning to form on his head,

"You shouldn't scare me like that, Shika! You could really get hurt doing that! I mean, seriously, I don't even know my own strength! And you call yourself a genius! What are you doing here anyway?" Ino asked in one long breath.

"Well, I was looking for you because Naruto decided that we should have a party and told me to invite you and Sakura." Shikamaru wrapped an arm around her waist continuing with the story.

"Being the dobe he is, he never mentioned where I could find you. So I was walking around aimlessly looking for you, when I heard screams coming form this grocery store. Then I remembered you guys shop here every Wednesday, and I knew you were here because nobody but you can create as big a ruckus as this." he replied as he glanced around the room, finding half-full and abandoned carts everywhere.

There were eggs thrown all over the floor in the dairy section and the produce aisle didn't look so good either

"Where is it being held?", Sakura asked curiously.

"It's at the Hyuuga's place tomorrow at 6:30. I don't know how Naruto convinced them, but it's happening. And Gaara, Kankuro is supposed to tell you that you're invited too."

Ino squealed and hugged Shikamaru.

"This is going to be so much fun! I'm coming over tomorrow so we can pick out what to wear! Well, see ya later, forehead!" Ino gave her a hug good-bye. " Bye Ino-pig!" Sakura called as Shikamaru linked arms with Ino and walked away, leaving Gaara and Sakura standing alone together.

"Um, Sakura, I have to go, but before I do, would you like to go to the dance with me?" Gaara asked, and then he started to ramble. "I mean, you don't have to go as my date, but I could pick you up from your house at 5:30 if you want and-"

"Yes Gaara, of course I'll go with you!" Sakura interrupted.

"Oh, well, I'll see you then okay? I would walk you home, but I have other things to do and I'm sure you can fend for yourself!" he said. "Okay, bye!" Sakura waved as he walked out of the store, leaving Sakura to pay for her groceries.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hey guess what?  
It feels like I can't write a long chapter.  
That they're all short.  
They all look short to me.  
How about you?  
Read and review please!  
What do they call it? R&R?

Whit :D 


End file.
